Love's True Power
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Rita creates a scorpion monster with the power awakens a person's dirmant malice if any resides in their hearts, can Trini, Kimberly, and the other Rangers stop this new threat before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Love's True Power**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers**

**Cast**

**Trini Kwan**

**Kimberly Hart**

**Jason**

**Zack**

**Billy**

**Scorpana (OFC)**

_Summary: Rita creates a scorpion monster with the power awakens a person's dirmant malice if any resides in their hearts, can Trini, Kimberly, and the other Rangers stop this new threat before it's too late?_

**Romance/Adventure**

**Rating: M**

**Trini/Kimberly**

**Ch. 1**

It's Spring time in Angel Grove, which means the Spring Harvest Dance is coming up. Just about everyone in town has a date, except for Trini Kwan, though she had considered not going to the dance. Just then Trini felt a hand gently touch her right shoulder, she smiled as she felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey there Kimberly." Trini said after closing her locker and turning around to face her friend.

"Hi Trini, you OK? You've seemed down the last couple of days." Kimberly asked gently.

"I-it's this upcoming Spring Harvest Dance, I-I don't have a date yet." Trini said with a sigh.

"Oh no Trini, I'm sorry to hear that. Look, I don't have a date either so...would you like to go the dance with me?" Kimberly asked. Trini's heart soared, she had been hiding her secret crush on Kimberly from Kimberly, their friends, and her parents for almost six months now and as time passed Trini found it harder and harder to do.

"Kimberly, you don't have to-." Trini said, but Kimberly gently placed a finger over Trini's lips.

"Shh.. Trini, I want to go with you because...well because I-." Kimberly began, but was cut by the sound of their communicators beeping, the girls look around before answering.

"Yes Zordon?" Trini said.

**"RANGERS, RITA HAS SENT A NEW MONSTER TO ANGEL GROVE PARK, YOU ARE NEEDED THERE, JASON, ZACK, AND BILLY ARE THERE WAITING FOR THE TWO OF YOU." **

Kimberly sighs, she hated leaving this up in the air to go and stop one of Rita's monsters. Trini also hated this, though she knew that it had to be done.

Alpha 5 teleported Kimberly and Trini to Angel Grove Park, once there the girls found an empty bathroom where they could morph without being seen.

The two female Rangers arrived at the battle to find their male teammates fighting a scorpion monster - A very attractive female scorpion monster. Trini pulled out her Power Daggers and Kimberly brought out her bow. The creature had knocked Billy down on his back and was about to deliver a fatal blow when-.

"Get away from him!" the Pink Ranger yelled as she jumped towards the monster firing her bow, hitting the scorpion with multiple pink energy arrows knocking her away from the Blue Ranger, Then the Yellow Ranger flipped over the other two Rangers and slashed the scorpion with her Power Daggers, then the Black and Red Rangers came in flying and struck the monster with their weapons.

Seeing as the odds have swung in the Ranger's favor the female scorpion monster vanished without a word. The five teens teleported back to the Command Center.

"Thanks for showing up...although terribly late, girls!" Jason said angrily as he took off his helment.

"Hey! we had just gotten the message from Zordon, what's the matter Jason, was that sexy scorpion too much for you boys?" Kimberly said.

"I'll show you what I would've done to that freak, Kimberly!" Jason said as he got in Kimberly's face, Trini quickly stepped in between her two teammates.

"Hey! Enough Jason, Kimberly...let's calm down, we're a team guys, remember?" Trini says.

"You're right Trini." Kimberly said as she backed off, but Jason didn't. He looked at Trini and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor. Kimberly, Zack, and Billy all rush to Trini's side.

"Jason, what's up with you, man?" Zack asked.

Trini looked up at Jason, her right hand holding her right cheek. Her brown eyes full of tears.

"None of you will question my actions again, _I _am the leader of this team." Jason said harshly.

Kimberly stood up and walked over to Jason, she clenched her gloved hands into fists as she tried to control herself.

"If you're our leader Jason, you need to act like it...not like a punk. How dare you hit Trini!" Kimberly yelled.

Trini was shocked, she never knew that Kimberly was this protective of her, she liked it. Which only served the strengthen the attraction and the feelings that Trini felt for Kimberly.

_'Whoa, Kimberly is so strong...she's protecting me. Now I know that I'm in love with her.' _Trini thought.

"Jason, Trini, stop this fighting, it is not condusive to our team dynamics and effectiveness." Billy said quickly.

Kimberly turned and walked away from Jason, she went over to Trini and hugged her gently, but firmly.

"Are you OK?" Kimberly asked her friend.

"Y-yes." Trini answered in a whisper.

"I'll take you home once we're done here." Kimberly said to Trini.

"OK." Trini replied.

Kimberly turned to Billy and Zack.

"Did that monster have a name?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said her name was Scorpana." Zack said.

"Rita sure doesn't know when to take a vacation, does she?" Trini says.

"Nope." Kimberly answers flatly.

"She has the power to manifest the hatred in a person's heart...if they harbor any such feelings in their hearts, girls. This monster is very dangerous, we're going to have be extra careful when fighting her." Billy says.

"You're right, Billy." Trini says.

**"RANGERS, RETURN TO YOUR SCHOOL, ALPHA AND I WILL CONTACT YOU IF SCORPANA REAPPEARS." **Zordon says.

"OK Zordon." Trini and KImberly say in unison.

"Right." Zack says.

"Affirmative." Billy replies.

Jason says nothing, he just leaves.

Once the Rangers return to school they go their seperate ways, Zack goes to P.E. Billy goes to the science lab, Trini goes to her art class, Kimberly heads to Music Appreciation class, and Jason heads to the karate dojo. Scorpana does not attack the city a second time that day, but the five heros know that they have to be on guard at all times.

Once school is over for the day Kimberly and Trini meet outside of the school.

"Ready for me to walk you home, Trini?" Kimberly asked Trini as she grabs Trini's left hand.

"S-sure Kimberly." Trini said, trying hard to hide her blush.

As the girls begin walking they begin talking, not about Power Ranger things, but about things in their "normal" lives. After a while the subject of the Harvest Dance came up.

"Kimberly, earlier you asked me to the Spring Harvest Dance." Trini said.

"I did, so Trini, what is your answer?"

"Yes, I would love to go with you, Kimberly Hart." Trini said, giddy with excitement.

"Wow, really? Oh man, this is awesome!" Kimberly exclaimed, equaly excited about going to the dance with Trini.

"So, have you decided on what to wear yet, Kimberly?" Trini asks.

"No, it's going to be a surprise." Kimberly says.

"Ohh, well I love surprises." Trini replies.

Kimberly walks Trini home, which saddens Trini because she wanted to spend as much time with Kimberly as she could, without there being a monster in the way.

"Hey Kimberly, since today is Friday I was wondering if you'd...like to spend the weekend with me?" Trini asked.

"Where will your parents be, Trini?" Kimberly asked.

"In Aspen on business, please Kimberly? It would mean a lot to me."

"All right, let me call my Mom and clear it with her first." Kimberly says to her friend.

Kimberly's Mom readily agreed to let her daughter spend the weekend with Trini, Trini was overjoyed when Kimberly told her what her Mom had said.

"I'm gonna go home and pack up a few things that we're going to need for this weekend, OK Trini?" Kimberly said.

"OK, Kimberly, I'll just get everything ready here." Trini replied.

Trini was full of excitement at the prospect of being alone with Kimberly Hart for two whole days, barring any monster appearences. Trini cleaned her room, made up her bed, showered, and cooked a nice dinner for two.

Kimberly packed an overnight bag, along with a few extras. Kimberly couldn't believe her luck, she felt like she had just won the lottery. Trini Kwan, kind, sweet, innoccent, selfless, and not to mention, sexy as hell. Kimberly was sure that she was going to enjoy being alone with Trini for two whole days. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Trini wanted to look extra sexy for Kimberly, so after her shower she put on her favorite tight yellow see-through t-shirt. Trini aslo made sure that she didn't wear a bra, she also put on a sexy yellow thong before slipping into a yellow robe.

_'Kimberly is going to be totally speechless when she sees me when I take off this robe.' _Trini thinks with a wicked smile.

**Meanwhile...**

Rita Ripulsa, Goldar, and Scorpana are in Rita's palace on the moon planning the next attack.

"Scorpana, in your next attack try and sting one of the Rangers with your Venom of Malice and turn them against the others." Rita says, Scorpana wraps her arms around her Mistress and kisses Rita passionately.

"You are a genious, Mistress Rita." Scorpana says before leaning in and starts kissing Rita's collarbone.

"Uh Mmmm... Gol-Goldar, l-leave us." Rita manages to choke out in a low moan.

Goldar narrows his eyes at Scorpana, who is too busy licking Rita's neck to notice.

"Yes, Mistress Rita." Goldar said before leaving the two females alone.

It was 7:45 when Kimberly arrived at Trini's house, she was wearing a pink t-shirt, black jeans, and gray Nikes. Kimberly is understandably nervous about spending two whole days alone with her secret crush. Kimberly rings the doorbell, a couple of moments later Trini answers the door dressed in her robe, Kimberly swallows hard at the sight of her friend.

"Hey KImberly, come on in." Trini says.

Kimberly enters the house, Trini locks the door before leading Kimberly to her bedroom.

"You look really nice, Kimberly." Trini says as Kimberly puts her overnight bag down on the floor.

"Anything special in your bag, Kimberly?" Trini asked playfully.

"Maybe." came Kimberly's reply.

"Ooohhh, I think we're gonna have loads of fun this weekend." Trini said.

Once Rita and Scorpana finished their lovemaking, Scorpana goes to Angel Grove Park and begins attacking people, Zordon quickly contacts the Rangers, who respond, except for Kimberly and Trini.

Zack, Billy, and, Jason morph and prepare to fight Scorpana, who brought some Puddies along with her. Billy and Zack engage the Puddies while Jason fights Scorpana.

"I sense great malice within you Red Ranger, you will be the first to become my slave."

A Puddy grabs Jason in a full-nelson and holds him while Scorpana stabs him with her stinger.

"No, Jason!" Zack screamed.

"Now, the Red Ranger is my slave, he will only obey my orders."

"Oh man." Billy said.

Zack and Billy watched as Jason slowly rose to his feet and looked at them with glowing red eyes.

"Kill them!" Scorpana shouts.

"As you wish, Lady Scorpana." Jason said emotionlessly before drawing his Power Sword.

***********  
Kimberly sat down on Trini's bed, she smiled at Trini, who is still in her yellow robe.

"Well well, can I ask what's under the robe, Trini?" Kimberly asks.

"Mmmm...you'll have to come and see for yourself, babe." Trini replied in a sexy tone, Kimberly quickly kicked off her shoes and joined Trini on the bed.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini, who in turn gently stroked Kimberly's long hair.

"Kimberly, I missed you so much today." Trini whispered as Kimberly took Trini's robe off.

"Oooohh Trini, you're so beautiful." Kimberly whispered. Trini giggled as Kimberly caressed her long dark hair again. Trini grabbed Kimberly around her waistband pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Kimberly pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Trini's.

No longer interested in being submissive Trini pushed Kimberly down onto her back. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"T-Trini." Kimberly gasped. "I really want you right now."

"And I want you too, Kimberly." Trini said in reply.

Trini threw her muscular legs around Kimberly's waist as they continued kissing. Trini moaned into Kimberly's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

"L- lose these threads, Kimberly." Trini suggested as she slowly pulled Kimberly's top over her head. Kimberly quickly shed her jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

"Oh, Kimberly ... I'm going to make you cum soo much, babe." Trini whispered seductively into Kimberly's left ear.

Kimberly gently rolled Trini onto her back. The taller beauty smiled down at Trini and shifted again, drawing both of Trini's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, Kimberly worked her way upwards, finding the hood that concealed Trini's already-stiffening nub.

Kimberly teased it out from under the pink flesh, and guided Trini's right hand to her own sex.

Trini moved eagerly, using Kimberly's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Kimberly moved forward in between Trini's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Trini's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle.

They both moaned at the initial contact, and Kimberly put her hands down on either side of Trini's head. Kimberly used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Trini, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD K-KIMBERLY! MMMM... That feels sooooo gooood !" Trini screeched.

Trini's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, Kimberly was so much more skilled, than Zack or Billy had ever been. Every move that Kimberly made set Trini's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Trini's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Kimberly moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Kimberly''s chin, to Trini's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Trini rolled Kimberly onto her back, Trini shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her left knee up high between Kimberlys thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"T-Trini, what are you ... ooooh!" Kimberly cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Kimberly shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Trini leaned down to capture Kimberly's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Kimberly responded by tightening her fingers in Trini's long jet black hair, wrapping her thighs around her friend's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Trini's tongue with her own. They lay like that for a long moment, Trini's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Kimberly, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Kimberly." Trini said with a giggle.

Kimberly laughed along, then moaned softly at a steady, slow rub of Trini's knee. Kimberly reached up with her right hand, which was free and teased Trini's right breast, then the other. Cupping and stroking the pale skin, tweaking her nipples, trying to return some measure of the sensations that had been given to her.

Just then the girls' communicators beeped, bringing their lovemaking to an abrupt end.

**"RANGERS, HURRY TO ANGEL GROVE PARK, SCORPANA IS BACK AND SHE HAS POISONED JASON, HE IS NOW UNDER HER CONTROL AND IS FIGHTING BILLY AND ZACK. THE TWO OF YOU MUST HURRY."**

"Wouldn't you believe it, well, let's go help the guys and save Jason." Trini says, getting up and getting dressed, Kimberly does the same.

It is 10:45 when Trini and Kimberly reach the park, they morph into their Ranger uniforms and prepare to fight.

"Zack, Billy, Jason?" Trini calls out.

"Guys, where are you? We came to help-."

Suddenly Kimberly is struck by Zack's Power Axe, then by Billy's staff, Trini couldn't believe what she just witnessed as she caught Kimberly in her arms.

"Oh God Kimberly, are you OK?" Trini asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks for catching me."

"How sweet, I hope you two pathetic Humans are ready to die." Scorpana says as she jumps down from a balcony and stands between Jason, Billy, and, Zack with her arms crossed.

"Guys, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting her?!" Trini asks angrily.

"Simple Yellow Ranger: They are all under the influence of my Venom of Malice, anyone I sting who has hatred in their hearts will fall under my control." Scorpana says with a sinister laugh.

"You vile creature! We will destroy you and save our friends!" Kimberly yells before charging Scorpana.

"Kimberly, no don't." Trini said, but it was too late.

Billy and Zack lunged at Kimberly, grabbing the Pink Ranger and pinning her down.

"No!" Trini screamed and moved to stop Billy and Zack, but Jason stopped her.

"Jason, please stop this. We have to help Kimberly."

"The two of you disgust me, I hate you both! I can't believe that I was ever friends with either of you dykes." he hissed.

"J-Jason, I...I thought that you were happy for me when I said that I had a crush on Kimberly."

"I lied." Jason said harshly as his eyes began glowing red.

"AHHHHH!" Kimberly screams, Trini turns to see Kimberly on her knees holding her head and screaming in sheer agony.

"No, not Kimbertly." Trini whispered as she rushed over Kimberly, kneeling down Trini grasped the shaking Pink Ranger.

"Shh..it's OK Kimberly, I'm right here to help you." Trini whispered.

"H-how can you help me, Trini...when you can't even help _yourself?!_" Kimberly shouts before punching Trini in the face, sending her flying into a nearby wall.

Trini slowly struggled to her feet, she takes off her helmet to cough up some blood before putting it back on, she looked at Kimberly, who is now standing beside Scorpana and the other Rangers, poised to attack her.

"Lady Scorpana, may I have the pleasure of destroying the Yellow Ranger alone?" Kimberly asked.

"Ohh how wickedly delicious that sounds, yes Pink Ranger, you may destroy her on your own."

Then Scorpana and the other three Rangers vanished, leaving Trini and Kimberly alone.

"Kimberly, please don't do this, I love you." Trini says weakly.

"Enough! I hate you Trini Kwan, I never loved you! I led you on thinking that I was attracted to you for all those months, it was glorious watching you follow me around like a lovesick schoolgirl."

Trini's heart broke when she heard this, she had really thought that Kimberly had wanted her, now that Trini knew the truth she wanted to die. Hot tears began streaming down Trini's face inside her helmet, she quickly draws one of her Power Daggers, Kimberly raises her Power Bow in defense.

"I can take you down long before you reach me, girl." Kimberly hissed.

Trini stood up and smiled at Kimberly.

"Who said I was going to attack _you?_" Trini said, turning one of the blades on herself.

"Wait, What?" Kimberly asked, clearly shocked.

"I love you, Pink Ranger, but you obviously hate me, so I have nothing to live for and I refuse to be Scorpana's slave. So, I'm going to save us all a lot of trouble."

Kimberly sank to her knees, she takes off her helmet and looks at Trini, who is still holding a dagger on herself.

"I...I-I CAN'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF!" Kimberly yells as she springs to her feet and runs over to Trini and knocks the weapon out of her hand, then Kimberly removes Trini's helmet and stares lovingly into Trini's brown eyes.

"Please don't kill yourself Trini, the world needs you, the others need you, and..._I _need you." Kimberly says before leaning in and kissing Trini passionately, suddenly Kimberly fell to her knees in pain as the Venom of Malice evaporated from her body, returning the Pink Ranger to normal.

"Trini, I...I didn't mean any of those hurtful things I said when I was under Scorpana's control, but I understand if-."

Trini cut Kimberly off with a gentle kiss on the lips, both girls were in tears as they held each other.

"All is forgiven, Kimberly. Besides...You and I still have a date to keep." Trini says.

"Of course we do, Trini."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Trini and Kimberly asked Zordon to teleport them back to Trini's house, once there Kimberly treated Trini's injuries.

"Now can we pick up where we left off, Kimberly?" Trini asks seductively.

"Anything you say, Trini." Kimberly says, the two girls strip down to nothing.

They climb into Trini's bed, Trini climbed on top of Kimberly and straddles her.

"You like being on top of me, don't you, Trini?" Kimberly asked before being kissed gently on the lips by Trini.

"Yep." Trini answers.

Trini begins gently caressing Kimberly's breasts with her hands, causing Kimberly to gasp and moan sharply.

"Ohhh, now that's what I like ... Kimberly you're tempting me to get serious now! You really want it, don't you? You act like such a prim and proper young lady now, but you need someone to give you a good, hard, down-home fucking, don't you?"Trini asked, leaning down to whisper the question into Kimberly's left ear.

Kimberly gasped a bit at Trini's coarse words, but nodded, her breath coming quickly at Trini's continued attention.

"Well, if you need it, you better ask for it. I can just tease you like this all night, if I have to." Trini said, coming back up to look down at Kimberly, and smirking.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want me to do, and I'll rock your whole world tonight. And, if you're a good girl, maybe again tomorrow Kimberly."

"Oh, Trini." Kimberly moaned, "I want you ... Trini Kwan. I want you badly. More than I've wanted anyone in my whole life!" Kimberly screamed.

Trini smiled as she worked hard, watching her friend intently. Trini was loving the expressions that crossed Kimberly's face, the way she tightened her arms around Trini's neck, the way the light caressed her olive, glistening skin. If there was any other girl that Trini Kwan could desire more, she would be hard-pressed to name her.

Kimberly Hart looked like a goddess to Trini, a writhing Venus of pleasure before her. Her own breath was coming quickly now, and as her climax edged closer, she began to groan deeply, her breath catching in her throat in her passion.

Trini ground her hips harder, her hot button rubbing steadily up and down, over Kimberly's in a searing rhythm that was bringing the Pink Ranger to steady shivers. Trini smiled as she leaned down, bringing her lips to one of Kimberly's nipples. She sucked it hard, and swirled her tongue over its tip, then Trini pulled her mouth away, grazing the sensitive nub with her teeth.

Kimberly moaned and gasped loudly, eyes opening wide as her quivers became harder shakes. Her eyes widened, and with a loud cry, she let the wave break over her dark, lean body. Her bucking, shaking fit of orgasmic bliss also caused her sex-slickened clit to grind harder against Trini's, sending her into a screaming, explosive climax of her own.

Kimberly and Trini cuddled together in the bed, Trini is caressing Kimberly's creamy hip with her leg while Kimberly is stroking Trini's hair with her right hand.

"Thank you, Trini." Kimberly whispers.

"For what, Kimberly?" Trini asked.

"For saving me and for being an amazing lover."

"Not bad for a first timer, eh?" Trini quipped.

"Nope, not bad at all, Trini." Kimberly says with a smile.

Then the two Power Rangers snuggled up together and fell asleep, wrapped in one another's arms.

Rita slapped Scorpana hard across the face when she returned with the three male Power Rangers.

"Why did you poison the Pink Ranger and turn her against the one she loves?!" Rita shouted.

"You said to turn the Rangers against each other-." Scorpana said quickly.

"I didn't mean those two! I've never crossed that line!" Rita screamed.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress Rita."

"Is there an antidote?" Rita asks.

"Yes." Scorpana says. She quickly produces the teal blue colored vile.

"I'll give the Pink Ranger the antidote and then I'll come back and discuss your punishment."

"I...understand." Scorpana said dejectedly.

Scorpana gives Rita the antidote, Rita then vanishes.

She appears inside Trini's bedroom, where she sees Trini and Kimberly sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

"I almost wrecked something special, forgive me Rangers." Rita said as she opened the vile and poured its contents on Kimberly, the effect was immediate, the Venom of Malice vacated Kimberly's body in a plume of red smoke. Satisfied, Rita disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

The next day Trini and Kimberly went to school, where they saw Jason, Billy, and, Zack and the three boys were acting much like they were the previous day: hateful and mean to the other students.

Trini looked at Kimberly. "We have to stop them." she said.

"Right." Kimberly replied.

Jason looked over and saw Trini and Kimberly, he charged the girls, followed by Zack and Billy. Not wanting to fight in the school building, the girls retreat to the park and morph. Jason, Billy, and Zack are right behind Jason, the boys find the Yellow and Pink Rangers geared up and ready to fight.

"Guys, we don't want to fight you, but we will if you force us." Trini says.

Just then Rita appears in front of Kimberly.

"Here Pink Ranger, this is the antidote. Use it to cleanse your friends."

"Why should we trust you, Rita?" Trini asked.

"I believe in true love Rangers, I saw it when you were willing to kill yourself Trini to save Kimberly, your true love. I wanted Scorpana to keep the two of you out of this, but that didn't happen and I ask that you forgive me for that."

"Leave the Earth and never return Rita and we'll be even." Kimberly says.

"All right." Rita says. Trini coats her Power Daggers with the antidote and gives one to Kimberly.

"You ready?" Trini asked, Kimberly nods. "As I'll ever be." Kimberly replies.

Trini squares off against Jason while Kimberly is surrounded by Zack and Billy.

Jason charges Trini, who effortlessly side steps him before hitting him with her dagger.

The antidote's effect was immediate, Jason fell to his knees as the Venom Of Malice evaporated from his body. Trini smiled as Jason returned to normal.

"Jason, I need you to distract Zack for me." Trini says.

Kimberly artfully dodges Billy's attacks and strikes him with the dagger that Trini had given her, now that Billy was back to normal that only leaves Zack to deal with.

Jason and Billy restrain Zack which gives Trini her opening, the Yellow Ranger charged Zack and hit him with her dagger, returning him to normal. Rita was glad that Trini and Kimberly were able to rescue their friends, she turned to Scorpana.

"Your punishment is to take on the Yellow and Pink Rangers by yourself." Rita says.

"That sounds fair, and we won't interfere." Billy says.

"That doesn't mean that I won't!" Goldar yells as he leaps down in front of Jason, Billy, and Zack.

"Goldar, what are you doing?" Rita asks angrily.

"What you couldn't do, I will destroy these worthless Humans and rule this planet."

"Not on our watch, Goldar." Jason said, drawing his Power Sword.

The three male Rangers took on Goldar while Trini and Kimberly deal with Scorpana, Rita simply watches from the sidelines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Goldar charged Jason, Zack, and Billy. Jason evades Goldar's attack, distracting him, giving Zack and Billy the opening that they needed. The Black and Blue Rangers struck Goldar with all the strength they could muster. He fell to one knee, Zack turned to Jason.

"Yo Jason, take this freak out!" Zack yelled.

"I'm on it!" Jason replied. Jason ran and jumped over Zack and sliced Goldar in half with his Power Sword, with Goldar defeated the guys sat down on a bench and prepared to watch Trini and Kimberly battle Scorpana.

Scorpana attacked Trini with her tail, Trini dodged it expertly, she countered Scorpana by throwing a Power Dagger at her. The weapon embedded itself in Scorpana's left shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Scorpana screamed as the intense pain tore through her body.

"Kim, now! Fire!" Trini yelled.

"Right!" Kimberly yelled as she went airborne firing four energy arrows from her Power Bow.

All of the arrows strike Scorpana, she falls to the ground and explodes. The Rangers cheer and high five each other.

Rita smiled before disappearing from the park, Trini hugged Kimberly tightly, she picked the Pink Ranger up and spun her around happily.

"Great job, Kimberly." Trini said, Jason, Zack, and Billy nod in agreement.

"Come on you guys, let's get to the Command Center." Jason said.

Everyone nods and teleports there.

**"CONGRATULATIONS RANGERS, YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED IN DEFEATING SCORPANA, GOLDAR, AND RITA. THE EARTH IS SAFE AGAIN...FOR A TIME. YOU ALL DID GREAT." Zordon says.**

Billy notices Trini and Kimberly whispering and giggling behind him.

"Zordon, can Trini and I go? We have to plan for the Harvest Dance, it's next Saturday night." Kimberly said.

**"OF COURSE, KIMBERLY. " **With that Kimberly and Trini teleport back to Trini's house.

Once there the girls hurry upstairs to Trini's room where they waste no time getting undressed.

"Are you ready, Kimberly?" Trini asked. "Not yet, I have a surprise for you." Kimberly says before she walks over to the pink gym bag and opened it, inside were her collection of strap-ons, about a dozen in all. Just where they had left them before being called away.

Kimberly grabbed a large pink strap-on. Kimberly saw Trini smile gleefully as she watched Kimberly put the toy around her slender waist. Trini climbed up onto the bed and laid on her back, silently inviting Kimberly to join her. Kimberly eagerly obliged and climbed on top of Jane. Kimberly entered Trini slowly, very slowly.

Kimberly kept going as far as she could inside Trini. Trini started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Kimberly vibrate like a tuning fork. Kimberly lifts Trini's legs up in the air and places her ankles on her shoulders, forcing the strap-on deeper into Trini, which caused Trini to moan and gasp.

"Mmmmm, oh yes, I belong to you, K-Kimberly. Give it to me good."

Kimberly started thrusting in and out of Trini. Trini began trembling as Kimberly continued pounding her, Trini arched her back as she came while Kimberly was inside her with the strap-on, Kimberly however wasn't quite done with her girlfriend just yet. Kimberly pulled out of Trini and let go of her ankles, Trini eagerly got down on her hands and knees and smiled, knowing what was to come.

Kimberly positioned herself behind Trini and carefully slid the plastic cock into her girlfriend's asshole. Kimberly firmly gripped Trini' s firm butt and pistoned her plastic phallus in and out of Trini's asshole with lustful abandon. For Trini, this was a wonderful feeling, being fucked in the ass. This was her favorite form of sexual intercourse by far, and with the way that Kimberly was fucking her, Trini knew that her partner was now aware of this fact.

"Oh, yes, Kimberly!" Trini shouted, going wild with lust. "Please! Fuck me hard! Please, Kimberly!"

Kimberly eagerly fucked Trini even harder, causing the Asian girl to shudder with delight, her moans increasing in intensity as Kimberly did her business.

Trini shrieked as she was hit with another stunning orgasm that left her exhausted but satisfied. Kimberly eased her strap-on out of Trini's ass and gathered the beautiful girl in her arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. Even though she was completly exhausted, Sheva returned her partner's kiss with equal passion.

"That was amazing, Kimberly, I'll make you scream even louder tommorow night." Trini says in a sexy tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Kimberly asked. Trini pulled Kimberly down on top of her and kissed her deeply.

"You better believe it baby." Trini replied.


End file.
